Sakai Noriko
Profil Name: Sakai Noriko (酒井法子) ehelicher Name: Takaso Noriko (高相法子) Spitznamen: Nori-P (のりピー) geboren: 14.01.1971 Herkunft: Fukuoka, Japan lebte: Sayama, Saitama, Japan lebt: Tokyo, Japan Größe: 157cm Blutgruppe: B Sport: surfen Sprachen: japanisch, Zeichensprache Fan von: Matsuda Seiko Freunde: Kudo Shizuka, Kimura Takuya Idolart: Showa Idol, Solist, Mamadol, verheiratet Besonderheiten: - ausgebildete Pflegerin Skandale / Gossip Familie: Tante Vater: Sakai Mineki (Yakuza Boss / verstorben 18.05.1989) Mutter (verstorben 1975) Stiefmutter Halbbruder (8 Jahre jünger): Yoshihara Takeshi (Ex-Yakuza) Ex-Mann (28.12.1998-31.07.2010): Takaso Yuichi (Surfer) Sohn (geb. 18.07.1999) Tiere: Hund: Godzilla (verstorben) Schule: Horikoshi Oberschule Mitschüler: Kunizane Yuri, Kitaoka Yumeko, Takabe Tomoko bekannte Auditions: 86 Misuheakoron Image Girl Contest (1985) Karriere: Momoko Club: 1985-1986 Schauspielerin: 1986-1998, 2000-2009, seit 2012 Solist: 1986-1998, 2000-2009, seit 2012 Auszeichnungen: 18. Japan Music Awards - Best Newcomer (1987) Asia most attention Actress Award (2013) Biographie Noriko wurde am 14.01.1971 in Fukuoka, Japan geboren. Ihr Vater war der Yakuza Boss Sakai Mineki. 1975, als Noriko 4 Jahre alt war starb ihre Mutter. April 1977 zog ihre Familie nach Sayama, Saitama, wo auch ihre Tante wohnte. Noriko ging dort zur Grundschule. Als Anfang der 80er Matsuda Seiko ihr Debüt hatte, wurde Noriko schnell ein großer Fan und träumte selbst davon Idol zu werden. Am 11. Februar 1983 zog Norikos Familie, wegen der Hochzeit ihres Vaters, wieder nach Fukuoka, wo Noriko die Grundschule abschloss. April des Jahres wurde sie Mitglied des Softballteams der Mittelschule. Noriko und ihr 8 Jahre jüngerer Halbbruder sind in ihrer Kindheit mit Drogen in Berührung gekommen, wenn sie bei Yakuzamitgliedern waren und die Konsumierung mitangesehen haben. Oktober 1985 nahm Noriko im Alter von 14 an dem "86 Misuheakoron Image Girl Contest" teil. Eine Gesangsausbildung startete sie am 20. Oktober. 6 Tage später wurden Mizutani Mari und Okaya Akiko als Siegerinnen des Wettbewerbs erklärt. Noriko gewann nicht. Noriko versuchte nicht zu weinen, bis ihre Tante und Stiefmutter sie in Tokyo abholten und nach Fukuoka brachten. Im Auto weinte sie dann die ganze Fahrt. Allerdings wurde am selben Abend entschieden, dass Noriko wegen ihrem großen Potential den speziellen "BOMB! Award" des BOMB Magazins bekommt, für ihre Entschlossenheit Idol zu werden. Am 22. November wurde Noriko mitgeteilt, dass sie den "BOMB! Award" gewonnen hat. Ihre Eltern wollten zunächst nicht, dass sie nach Tokyo geht, sie konnte sie aber dennoch überzeugen. Am 08. Dezember zog Noriko nach Tokyo und unterschieb einen Vertrag unter Sun Music. Sie lebte beim Präsidenten von Sun Music, Aizawa Hideyoshi, der von da an auch für sie verwantwortlich war. Einen Tag später hatte sie ein Bewerbungsgespräch beim Bomb Magazin und wurde angenommen. Wieder einen Tag später, am 10. Dezember, hatte sie ein Vorsprechen für das Drama "Harukaze Ichiban!" und bekam eine Nebenrolle. 8 Tage später begannen die Dreharbeiten dafür. Es wurde im Folgejahr ausgestrahlt. Dezember des Jahres wurde sie Mitglied bei Momoko Club. Ab dem 19.02.1986 ging Noriko auf die Horikoshi Oberschule, auf der auch viele andere Stars gingen. Sie wurde vorrangig in musischen Fächern unterrichtet. Nach ihrem Debüt als Idol distanzierten sich ihr Halbbruder und Vater von ihr, da sie in Yakuzakreisen kriminell aktiv waren. Anfang April des Jahres startete sie eine reguläre Radiosendung. Juni des Jahres arbeitete Noriko als Werbeperson für den beliebten Süßigkeitenhersteller Glico. 2 Monate später, im August, sang sie das erste mal vor Publikum. Man hat mit wenig Zuschauern gerechnet, am Ende kamen aber viel mehr als erwartet. Am 05.10.1986 verließ Noriko Momoko Club in Vorbereitung auf ihr Solodebüt. November 1986 Jahres brachte sie die Videokassette "YUPPIE" heraus. Februar 1987 machte Noriko ihr Debüt als Sängerin mit der Single "Otoko no Ko ni Naritai". Sie verkaufte 40.000 Kopien. Am Anfang ihrer Karriere wurde sie oft Nori-P genannt und war wegen ihres niedlichen Aussehens und ihrem jugendlichen Image bekannt. Ihren Durchbruch schaffte sie Mai mit ihrer zweiten Single "Nagisa no Fantasy". Im selben Jahr wurde sie bei den 18. Japan Music Awards als Best Newcomer ausgezeichnet. Noriko war so beliebt, dass sie Nori-P Shops in Harajuku (Tokyo), Nagoya und Kyoto hatte. In diesen Shops konnte man Fanartikel von ihr kaufen und über aktuelle Geschehnisse von ihr informieren. Februar 1989 zog Noriko aus der Wohnung von Aizawa Hideyoshi aus, um mit ihrer Stiefmutter zusammen zu wohnen. Frühling des Jahres ließ sich Noriko die Haare wachsen und versuchte sich an reiferen Liedern. Am 17. Mai 1989 hatte Norikos Vater einen Autounfall und starb am nächsten Tag im Alter von 49 Jahren. Juli startete Noriko ihre erste nationale Tour. Für das Album "My Dear", dass Dezember 1989 erschien, verarbeitete Noriko ihren eigenen Text in "slience for love". Anfang der 90er begannen Norikos Verkaufszahlen zu sinken, weswegen sie versuchte auch im Ausland aktiv zu werden. März 1992 filmte sie eine Getränkewerbung in Taiwan, die so beliebt war, dass sie für weitere Werbeaufträge gebucht wurde. Ebenfalls März 1992 sang Noriko den Titelsong für den OVA Video Girl Ai, für dessen Charakter Hayakawa Moemi sie als Vorbild diente. Mai 1992 hielt sie ihr erstes Konzert in Taipeh ab. Und war damit die erste japanische Sängerin, die das tat. Die Reaktion war so positiv, dass sie Oktober und Januar wieder Konzerte abhielt. Sie war daraufhin neben Japan, auch in Hong Kong, Taiwan und China aktiv. 1993 konnte Noriko in dem Drama "Hitotsu Yane no Shita" das erste mal eine Hauptrolle spielen. Dieses Drama war das erfolgreichste der gesamten 90er Jahre und auch das erfolgreichste, in dem Noriko je mitspielte. Mitte der 90er Jahre distanzierte sich Noriko von dem Spitznamen Nori-P. Für das Drama "Hoshi no Kinka", 1995, in dem sie eine Stumme spielte, lernte Noriko Zeichensprache, die Rolle war ihre größte Herausforderung als Schauspielerin. Viele Menschen dachten nach Folge 1, dass sie tatsächlich nicht hören konnte. Mai 1995 erschien ihre erfolgreichste Single "Aoi Usagi", die fast eine Millionen Exemplare verkaufte. März 1996 eröffnete Noriko zusammen mit ihrer Stiefmutter das Privatbüro "Enu Corporation". Ende 1998 machte sie eine Konzerttour durch Asien. Dezember 1998 brach Noriko ihre Konzerttour ab. Am 28.12.1998 heiratete Noriko den Surfer Takaso Yuichi und änderte ihren bürgerlichen Namen in Takaso Noriko. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Noriko schon im 3. Monat schwanger. Nach der Hochzeit zog sie sich aus dem Showbusiness zurück. Die Beiden trugen statt einen Ring ein Tattoo am linken Ringfinger. Am 18.07.1999 brachte Noriko einen Sohn zur Welt. Januar 2000 machte sie ihr Come Back und arbeitete vorrangig als Schauspielerin. Sie wurde das Sinnbild einer glücklichen Mutter für viele und zudem als Mamadol (ein Idol, dass Mutter ist) bekannt. Sie war nicht mehr so aktiv wie früher, da sie sich vorrangig auf ihre Familie konzentrierte. Im selben Jahr beging ihr Manager aus Debützeiten Selbstmord. 2003 gründete Noriko unter Sun Music die Modemarke "PP rikorino". September 2007 modelte Noriko für das Modelabel "Ed Hardy". Ab Juni 2009 lebte Noriko getrennt von ihrem Mann. Norikos Ehemann, Yuichi, wurde August 2009 festgenommen, weil er Drogen konsumiert hatte. Zur selben Zeit wurde bekannt, dass auch Noriko Drogen nahm. Noriko flüchtete daraufhin mit ihrem Sohn vor der Polizei, wurde aber später unter Hausarrest gestellt. Später wurde sie wegen Drogenmissbrauch inhaftiert und angeklagt. Noriko wurde gegen Kaution entlassen, entschuldigte sich öffentlich und machte einen Drogenentzug. In der ersten Woche des Drogenskandals landete Norikos Song "Aoi Usagi" bei iTunes auf Platz 1 der Download Charts. Auch andere ihrer Lieder schafften es in die Top 100. Am 09.08.2009 zog Victor Entertainment alle Lieder von Noriko, als Selbstzensur, aus dem Verkauf und stellte sie auch nicht mehr zum Download zur Verfügung. Andere Anbieter wie Amazon konnten ihre Produkte immernoch anbieten, allerdings stiegen die Preise durch den Rückzug imenz. Am 17.09.2009 gab Noriko eine Pressekonferrenz, in der sie sich wiederholt entschuldigte und bekannt gab, dass ihre Ehe gescheitert ist. Sie wollte wieder zur Schule gehen und Pflegekraft werden. Sie machte anschließend einen Drogenentzug. Oktober 2009 wurde Noriko zu 18 Monaten Haft verurteilt, wurde allerdings am 09.11.2009 schon entlassen, wenn sie bis zum 09.11.2012 ohne eine weitere Straftat bliebe. Durch den Skandal wurden Norikos Verträge aufgehoben und sie wurde suspendiert. Noriko hat dadurch mehrere Billionen Yen verloren, und ihre ehemalige Agentur machte mehrere 100-Millionen Yen Minus. November 2009 schrieb sich Noriko in einer Universität ein um Pflegekraft zu werden. Sie beteiligte sich über E-Learning an dem Kurs. Februar 2010 ließ Noriko sich ihr Partnertattoo, dass sie mit ihrem Mann hatte, entfernen. 31.07.2010 ließ sich Noriko von ihrem Mann scheiden. Sie nahm wieder ihren Geburtsnamen, Sakai Noriko, an. Noriko bekam das alleinige Sorgerecht für ihren Sohn. Noriko schrieb ein Buch über den Drogenvorfall und den Bruch ihrer Ehe und brachte es am 03. Dezember 2010 heraus. April 2011 nahm Noriko in Beijing an einer Veranstaltung teil, um auf die Gefahren der Drogenabhängigkeit hinzuweisen. November 2012 machte Noriko ihr Come Back unter office nigun niiba, nachdem ihre Bewährungsstrafe beendet wurde. Im selben Monat musste sie ihrer ehemaligen Agentur, Sun Music, den Schaden den sie durch ihren Drogenskandal verursacht hat, in Höhe von 500 Millionen Yen zurückzahlen. Dezember des Jahres war sie als Schauspielerin in einem 10tägigen Theaterstück zu sehen. 2013 trat sie in Dramas und Werbespots auf. Ihr Come back wurde allerdings mit gemischten Gefühlen gesehen. März im selben Jahr beendete sie ihre Ausbildung zur Pflegerin. 2016 wird Noriko anlässlich ihres 30jährigen Jubiläums durch China, Taiwan und Hong Kong touren.